


Multi-Fandom Meme Fic of Doom

by tartanfics



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The West Wing, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartanfics/pseuds/tartanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's this meme:  "1. Write down the names of 10 characters. 2. Write a fic of fifteen words or fewer for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Fandom Meme Fic of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> I failed utterly at keeping these to 15 words. I was going to try for one sentence, but that failed too, so they're all just short. I also had the lovely Beverly give me three more prompts, so there are ultimately 13 little ficlets. Some of them made perfect sense, in terms of characters, some of them make absolutely no sense, but were fun to write. Donna was lying about never having had a campaign fling. A lot.
> 
> (imported from LJ 10/8/13)

1\. Sirius Black  
2\. Remus Lupin  
3\. The Doctor (Ten)  
4\. Rose Tyler  
5\. Josh Lyman  
6\. Donna Moss  
7\. Captain Jack Harkness  
8\. Ianto Jones  
9\. CJ Cregg  
10\. President Josiah Bartlet 

 

**First Time, 4 and 6 (Rose Tyler and Donna Moss)**

Earlier, she’d complained about how boring it always looks on television, but as she leans into Donna, Rose thinks about how she isn’t going to tell the Doctor how much she’s enjoyed his sudden whim to visit an American presidential campaign.

 

**Angst, 7 (Jack Harkness)**

Jack doesn’t drink much alcohol these days—partly because he’s gonna live forever and he ought to hang onto his liver, but mostly because he’s saving it for when he most needs to drink away his sorrows.

 

**AU, 1 and 8 (Sirius Black and Ianto Jones)**

Sirius joins Torchwood thinking it’ll be nice to fight a different battle for a while; Ianto falls in love with Sirius for the same reason.

 

**Threesome, 3, 6, and 9 (The Doctor, Donna Moss, and CJ Cregg)**

Kissing Donna Moss’s neck, the Doctor considers the oddity of knowing multiple people with the same name. Donna, blouse unbuttoned and skirt askew, always figured she’d have a campaign fling, but she never expected it would be with CJ—or an alien. CJ, hands curled around the Doctor’s hips, hopes the press never, ever, hears about this.

 

**Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (Josh Lyman and President Josiah Barlet)**

“It’s not the end of the world, Mr. President. At least, not this time.” “Yeah. What’s next, Josh?”

**  
Crackfic, 1 (Sirius Black)**

Sirius was one of the few small boys who never wanted to be an astronaut—he gets enough of space from his family tree—so he’s a little miffed when he winds up on Mars with a giraffe.

**  
Horror, 10 (Josiah Bartlet)**

There’s a lot of blood against the wall, and the President has a sudden morbid urge to laugh—the White House isn’t so white any more.

 

**Baby fic, 5 and 9 (Josh Lyman and CJ Cregg)**

It was a bizarre fluke, in the storage closet by the lobby during an international crisis, but their daughter is the darling of the West Wing.

 

**Dark, 2 and 8 (Remus Lupin and Ianto Jones)**

“Sorry,” Ianto whispers, and pulls the trigger. Four hours earlier, they’d had a civilized conversation about poetry. Four hours earlier, the moon had yet to rise.

 

**Romance, 4 and 7 (Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness)**

Rose loved Jack because he had the ability to walk through a crowd and find the one person he could love—and he did.

 

**Death fic, 2 and 3 (Remus Lupin and The Doctor)**

Sometimes the TARDIS makes her own decisions. He’s visited all the people he needs to say goodbye to, but she seems to think there’s one more stop, and he’s hurting too much to do anything but sit back and let her fly. They land in a castle corridor, and a teenage boy with scars across his nose is there when he dies. Later, the Doctor thanks Remus for being there to brew tea.

 

**Bodyswap fic, 2, 4, and 8 (Remus Lupin, Rose Tyler, and Ianto Jones)**

Remus looks like Rose, Rose looks like Ianto, and Ianto looks like Remus. They spend a lot of time arguing over whether it was magic or aliens that caused the bodyswap.

 

**Stuck on an island, 1 and 6 (Sirius Black and Donna Moss)**

He’s tramping through the underbrush trying to find a bird that he can get to carry a letter. Donna crashes after him, hoping she won’t ruin the work clothes and heels she’s wearing. “I’m the Senior Assistant to the Deputy White House Chief of Staff; I’m sure they’re already looking for me. I mean, I’m sure Josh can get the President to— And they’ve got the Air Force and the Marines….” Sirius points his wand at a toucan in a nearby tree, and the bird comes shooting towards him, squawking indignantly. “Hey,” Donna shouts, “what are you doing?” Josh turns up in a helicopter the same time Remus shows up on his broom. They glare at each other.

 

**Kink fic, 3 and 5 (The Doctor and Josh Lyman)**

The Doctor’s never been a big fan of office jobs or politics, but he’s enjoying being bent over a desk as the White House Deputy Chief of Staff touches him and discusses electoral math.


End file.
